Together! Most Places!
by Squatsformary
Summary: A series of short stories about the daily lives of Toro and friends.


It was a particularly sunny Sunday with the occasional cloud rolling by. Toro and friends (except Pierre and Suzuki) were enjoying a picnic on top of a grassy, bright green hill by a train track. A single tree occupied the hill offering shade to anyone who might need it. But it wasn't too hot that day. Quite breezy actually. They had just set up their blanket and food basket when Toro looked around, concerned.

Toro: Where are Pierre and Suzuki? We can't have a picnic without them!

Kuro: Isn't Pierre still vacationing in France?

Toro: He said he'd be back today!

Jun: Don't worry about it, Toro! ~We can eat regardless!~ㇸ6

Ricky: Yeah! Suzuki's just gonna have to eat whatever's left! ~Ribbit!~

Toro: Nyah! No way! We aren't eating unless all our friends are here! It's only fair!

Everyone collectively sighs in annoyance. Distantly, they can hear Suzuki calling out to them. He is running for them, holding a large, cardboard box.

Suzuki: Everyone! Apologies for my lateness! I have something to show you! It is-

Suzuki trips and lets go of the box. It flies towards everyone and the scream. They manage to get out of the way except for Kuro. It hits him directly in the face, knocking him back.

Kuro: OW! Dammit!

Jun: Oh no!

Toro: Kuro! Are you ok? Nyah?

Toro crouches near Kuro and touches his forehead. Kuro pushes Toro's paw away.

Kuro: Ah! Don't touch it!

Ricky: You took a mean hit there! Ribbit!

Suzuki gets up.

Suzuki: Sorry! Sorry! I got a bit clumsy there!

Kuro: It's fine. What's even in there? Felt like bricks...~mew~

Suzuki: I assure you, it is much better than bricks. Though, just as heavy.

Ricky: Can it wait until after we eat?

Jun: You wouldn't believe how hungry I am!

Suzuki: Well...

Toro: We've been planning this for a while, Suzuki! Come on, pleeeaaaase?

Suzuki: I suppose it can wait until just after we eat...

Kuro: Thank you. I've been waiting for this! ~Nyah~

After eating, everyone is lying down, almost too full to move.

Toro: I don't think I can eat anymore.

Ricky: Can you imagine how many calories I have to burn now? Oh well. I was behind in my training anyway. ~Croak.~

Jun: I'm just so...~full~ㇸ6

Suzuki: So, are we ready?

Kuro: Ugh. Well, I guess we did say you could show us whatever afterwards.

Suzuki: Yes! You did! I remember very clearly!

Jun: Let's have it then...

Suzuki opens the box and from it he removes...A TINY SUZUKI!

Kuro: ~Meow?~ It looks like you.

Toro: Hmm? What is it?

Suzuki: Many things, friends! Many things! It is a convenient helper! Currently, it only has a sleep and clean mode, but I am still working on it!

Kuro: Why does it look like you?

Suzuki: Good question!

Silence.

Kuro: So...what's the answer?

Suzuki: I do not have one. I am not sure why I made it in my own image.

Toro: So, is it in sleep mode now?

Suzuki: Yes! Now, testing it here will no quite cut it! So, if you'll just come to my apartment...

Everyone collectively sighs again. Later, at Suzuki's apartment, everyone is gathered around for the demonstration.

Suzuki: Here we go!

Suzuki opens up the mini Suzuki's chest and flips a switch. He closes it again. It lifts its head and speaks in a Russian, oddly deep, voice.

Mini Suzuki: Awaiting orders.

Suzuki: Right! Now, my apartment is immaculate. So, Kuro, I see you're carrying a satchel?

Kuro: Yeah! I was going to take pictures!

Kuro reaches inside his satchel and takes out a camera.

Kuro: Took me months to save up for it!

Suzuki: Great! Hand the camera to somebody else and give me one of your dirty magazines!

Kuro: Wh-...I...I don't...What?

Suzuki: Yes! You know, the ones with the women and the lack of any and all clothing and-

Kuro: But I...I-I don't...

Everyone is staring at him, expectingly.

Kuro: Okay...

Kuro reaches inside and removes a copy of "Pussy Cats" magazine! A seductive looking orange cat lies on her back on the cover. He hands it to Suzuki. Suzuki flips through a few pages.

Suzuki: Perfect! Absolutely disgusting!

Suzuki gives the magazine to the Mini Suzuki. It takes the magazine and a rectangular fixture emerges from its body. It opens up a latch and places the magazine inside. He closes it and vibrates in place.

Jun: So what is it doing?

Suzuki: Wait.

Ricky: I don't really have a lot of time to wait. ~Ribbit~

Suzuki: Not much longer...

The Mini Suzuki dings and opens its compartment. It gives the magazine to Suzuki.

Suzuki: All finished! Here you go, Kuro!

Suzuki gives the magazine back to Kuro and flips through some pages.

Kuro: They're not stuck together...

Jun: EW!

Kuro: Not, "EW" anymore! WAIT! That must mean...

Kuro flips through the pages more frantically.

Kuro: The best page of the magazine is-

On the page, the cat from the cover is fully clothed. Kuro's jaw drops and he lets out a near silent gasp.

Suzuki: Oh dear. Apologies, Kuro. I guess I made it too good at cleaning filth...

Kuro: I hate you...

Suzuki chuckles.

Suzuki: Well, anyway! Let us try to find something else! Anyone?

Nobody says anything.

Suzuki: No? Alright then. Find something to clean, Mini Me!

The Mini Suzuki looks around and spots nothing of significant filthiness.

Mini Suzuki: Dirt, absent. Initiating search and destroy mode.

Toro: What?

Suzuki: It means destroy dirt and grime.

The Mini Suzuki walks forward towards a wall and walks straight through it as if it were paper. It continues on outside.

Suzuki: Oh dear.

Elsewhere, in a park, the Mini Suzuki is vacuuming up an entire sandbox.

Mini Suzuki: All dirt and grime must be eliminated.

Suzuki runs up to the Mini Suzuki and tries to order it to stop.

Suzuki: No! That is NOT correct! Not at all! Cease cleaning!

Mini Suzuki stops vacuuming up the sand and turns its head towards Suzuki.

Mini Suzuki: No.

Suzuki: NO?!

Everyone manages to catch up with Suzuki. They are all out of breath except for Ricky. Kuro falls to his knees in exhaustion and Jun cries out.

Jun: My body...was built for...extended periods of singing...not running!

Kuro: I...can't...breath...

Toro: I think...I have water.

Toro takes a water bottle out of Kuro's satchel.

Kuro: Hey...

Toro: We were sharing anyway...

Toro takes a sip of the water and passes it to Kuro, he passes it to Ricky, then Jun. Suzuki approaches them.

Suzuki: I do not understand. It is supposed to listen to my orders but...it is still needlessly cleaning.

Ricky: Well, since asking it nicely isn't working, maybe force will work! ~Ribbit!~

Ricky runs over to the Mini Suzuki and prepares to fight in a sumo stance. The Mini Suzuki doesn't acknowledge him.

Ricky: AHHH!

Ricky, arms wide, tackles the Mini Suzuki but it doesn't budge. He tries pushing harder but to no avail. It turns to look at Ricky. They stare at each other for a split second before Mini Suzuki grabs Ricky and throws him several feet away. Ricky stands back up, angrily, and sprints towards the Mini Suzuki. He draws back his arm and punches Mini Suzuki in the chest. A loud, metallic echo sounds from Mini Suzuki, but he doesn't budge. Ricky cries out in pain and holds his wrist.

Ricky: What the hell is he made of?!

Suzuki calls out to him.

Suzuki: Sheet Metal!

The Mini Suzuki punches Ricky directly in his face, knocking him back further than when he was thrown.

Mini Suzuki: Do not do that.

Everyone crowds around Ricky.

Kuro: Holy crap! You alright?

Jun: Speak to us!

Ricky reaches up, shaking.

Ricky: Ow...

Suzuki: This is out of control! There has to be a way to stop him! We have to think about this. Brute force is not going to work.

Toro: ~Mew~ Does he have an off switch, maybe?

Suzuki: Oh! Yes actually! Two! In case I could not reach the one in his chest compartment, there is another, smaller one on his back!

Kuro: We have to distract him then.

Suzuki: But how?

They contemplate what to do to distract the Mini Suzuki. Nobody can think of anything.

Jun: Err...guys?

They're too deep in thought to hear her.

Jun: HEY!

Jun stomps her foot repeatedly.

Jun: GUYS!

Everyone jumps back. They look at Jun in shock and Ricky sits up to do the same.

Jun: I have the BEST idea! How about I distract him...

Jun sings into a microphone on a stage.

Jun: ~BYYYY SINNNGIIIIIINNG!~ㇸ6

Suzuki: That...was a very long pause. But, this may work.

Toro: Spill the soda!

Ricky empties a bottle of cola onto the ground. The Mini Suzuki instantly senses this and comes bolting over with a mop and bucket attachment. He stops next to the puddle, and drops the mop on it. Jun starts her song.

Jun: ~SO I PUT MY HANDS UP THEY'RE PLAYING MY SONG! THE BUTTERFLIES FLY AWAAAAY!~ㇸ6

The Mini Suzuki stops mopping and listens to the singing.

Mini Suzuki: Terrible.

Toro: IS NOT!

Suzuki: SHHHH! We cannot let him hear us. Kuro, approach slowly.

Kuro: Why do I-

Suzuki: Just go!

Kuro: Fine fine.

Kuro crouches and sluggishly makes his way to the Mini Suzuki.

Ricky: Err, you wanna go a bit faster there, Kuro? ~Ribbit~

Kuro: I'm going! I'm going!

Kuro manages to get close enough to the Mini Suzuki to open its back. As soon as he touches it, it turns its head 180 degrees backwards and looks directly at Kuro. Kuro gasps with fear.

Mini Suzuki: Saboteur. You will be terminated.

Mini Suzuki turns its body to face Kuro. He kicks Kuro in the chest, knocking him several yards away to Suzuki's feet.

Toro: ~NYAH?!~ KURO!

Kuro: Can't...breath.

Toro: I'll help you!

Toro opens Kuro's mouth. Kuro struggles a bit, trying to stop Toro.

Toro: Don't worry, Kuro! I know CPR!

Toro exhales into Kuro's mouth. Kuro pushes him off and takes deep breaths.

Kuro: I'm fine! Please, I'm-I'm ok.

Toro: Good!

Suzuki: On second thought, brute force might work if we all work together.

Jun is still singing.

Suzuki: Jun! You can cease your singing now!

Jun doesn't hear him.

Suzuki: Or...you could keep singing.

Suzuki's hand recedes into his body and a large drill replaces it.

Ricky: Alright! Let's knock him out!

Ricky, Toro, and Kuro pick up the fattest sticks they can find. Mini Suzuki sees them.

Mini Suzuki: You cannot stop me. I have orders.

The Mini Suzuki runs away from them and makes his way to a park. The children playing there run away screaming except for the one he grabs.

Mini Suzuki: You will be clean.

The Mini Suzuki attempts to shove the child into the machine.

Suzuki: Stop!

They all run up to it and hit it with their sticks. Suzuki tries to drill into it, but does minimal damage. It drops the child and grabs Ricky and Suzuki by their necks.

Mini Suzuki: I'm going to bleach your insides.

Ricky: OH MY GOD!

Ricky struggles in Mini Suzuki's hand and manages to break free. He pulls Suzuki out of its other hand.

Suzuki: Well, on third thought, RUN!

Suzuki and Ricky sprint away. Jun comes hopping to the scene.

Jun: Where did you guys go?! I wasn't done!

The Mini Suzuki starts towards Jun.

Jun: Oh, I am ~ooouuuuut!~ㇸ6

Jun hops away.

Kuro: They've got the right idea.

Toro: Let's get out of here!

Before Toro and Kuro can run away, Mini Suzuki grabs them and lifts them off the ground.

Kuro: Oh my GOD, WE'RE GONNA DIE!

Toro: I can't die yet! I'm not human yet!

Nearby, a bus pulls to a stop. The door slides open, and Pierre exits the bus. He is holding a bottle of imported wine.

Pierre: Friends! Bonjour! I have returned!

He jogs towards Toro and Kuro, still held by the Mini Suzuki, careful not to drop his wine.

Pierre: I'm sorry I'm late for the picnic! There was a bit of delay an-

Pierre trips and the wine flies out of his paws. The bottle smashes against the Mini Suzuki, covering it in wine. The Mini Suzuki short circuits.

Mini Suzuki: I-I M-MUST I-I-I-I'll...be...back...

The Mini Suzuki lets go of Toro and Kuro and falls to the ground, motionless.

Toro: That was too close!

Kuro: I thought we were dead. ~Mew~

From nearby bushes, Suzuki, Jun, and Ricky peek out.

Ricky: Is it over? ~Croak~

Jun: I think so.

They meet up with Toro, Kuro and Pierre. Suzuki picks up the Mini Suzuki's lifeless, smokey body and holds it in his arms.

Suzuki: How unfortunate. Needs a bit of tweaking.

Kuro: A LOT of tweaking!

Toro: Ugh. Is anyone else hungry again?

Ricky: I could eat again. This has been the workout of a lifetime.

Jun: Yeah! I know a good restaurant nearby!

Kuro: Let's go then!

Suzuki: Yes! Definitely! I just have to bring this disaster back home.

Toro: We'll see you at the restaurant then!

Suzuki: Goodbye, friends!

They walk their separate ways, leaving Pierre in a puddle of glass and wine.

Pierre: W-what?! I...but...I spent so much on that...


End file.
